Oyu
'Oyu'Throughout the manga, many female names have O- before them. This is an old honorific, but since the names are usually written with the O- I have decided to keep it here. is a young victim of the great fire that burned a majority of Kyoto. To proud to accept help from others, especially the Shinsengumi, she ends up as a prostitute. Oyu appears in Volume 8. Story Oyu is first seen in front of Rokkaku Prison, trying to escape the encroaching fire. As she attempts to flee, Oyu’s geta strap breaks and she falls, prompting Todo Heisuke to ask if she is ok. Oyu snaps that she doesn’t need any help from the Shinsengumi, and runs off. A few days later, Todo once again stumbles upon Oyu when she asks him if he will buy her. Like many others, Oyu has lost everything in the fire and is trying to earn some money. When Oyu realizes who he is, however, she pushes Todo away and threatens to kill herself if he touches her. Alarmed, Toso asks her why she hates the Shinsengumi so much; she tells Todo that she was working at the Ikedaya as a maid on the day the Shinsengumi attacked and was horrified that someone could simply go in and murder so many people. Todo apologizes and tells her that he’s supposed to commit seppuku later (because both he and Yamanami Keisuke were rude to a prison official), and hopes that they are now equal. He then throws Oyu some money and tells her to take care of herself. She flatly refuses the money, throwing it back in Todo’s face, causing his nose to bleed. Todo is amused at her spirit and leaves her the money. As rumors begin to spread that the Shinsengumi were responsible for the murders at Rokkoku Prison, Todo finds himself in a position to search Shimabara for information. He ends up finding Oyu, who has become a prostitute in Tsubone-Mise, a low class brothel. Todo attempts to tell her that he had nothing to do with the murders at the prison, but Oyu isn't entirely convinced. Later, the true source of the rumor is uncovered - a Bafuku samurai working for the prison official who goes to Shimabara for Oyu. When Oyu asks him if he was the one who started the rumors, he goes into a rage and abruptly leaves, returning with a sword. When Todo comes to the rescue, he learns the truth about Oyu after confessing his love for her : Oyu worked at the Ikedaya until the massacre, wherein the missus found her a new job at another household. Unfortunately, the master only used her as his personal plaything under the guise of a maid, until he was killed in the fire. Though she tells Todo she is tainted for not feeling any remorse, Todo says instead that she is beautiful. Though Oyu returns Todo's affections, she is unable to stay by his side, forever worried that he would be the next one killed. She instead decides to leave the area. References